


Snapshot

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia and Emma have been best friends since the Second Grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> I hope you like it Rosabelle!

Emma and Gia actually meet in First Grade when the two Kindergarten classes combine. They're aware of each other at first, in that sense that anyone is aware that other kids share the classroom with them.

They hang out the first time on an indoor recess - the rainstorm was too heavy to let anyone play outside. Sally drags Gia over to the colouring books where Emma is patiently helping Noah examine them all for the best pictures. The four of them spend a peaceful recess colouring. Gia uses up her red crayon and remembers to say thank you when Emma shares hers.

On Valentine's day, Gia and her grandma bring cupcakes for the class. Emma gets pushed out of line by Bobby, but before she can do much more than squawk a protest, Gia is loudly tattling on him. Emma thinks she's a nice girl for that and when she goes home, she asks her dad if Gia can be invited to her birthday party.

It goes on through the year, both girls having little moments of friendship that they happily share with each other.

It's the Second Grade when they officially become best friends. Gia got two sparkly pencils to take to school and the moment she got there, she looked for Emma to give her one. When Sally throws a tantrum over it, Gia realizes that she didn't even have to think about it, Emma came first. So at recess, she makes her way over to the monkey bars, where Emma is poking at the flowers. Gia plops down beside her and waits patiently, though she takes the time to scoop some cooties off her arm and throw them at Jake so he runs away screaming.

When Emma finally looks up and smiles, Gia says, "You're my best friend. Am I yours?"

"Yes," says Emma, grinning brightly.

And that was that.

***

Emma's a pretty agreeable girl. She's had her fair share of differences of opinions with people, even Gia, but she's not obviously aggressive. Beezara was the first time she'd ever truly fought with Gia. The thought of it still makes her a bit sick to her stomach when she's going through the photos that survived their fight. She has to put the pictures down for a while and open up her Gia album.

Pictures of them from over the years, smiling, sharing parties, even the time a petting zoo goat tried to eat Emma's hair while Gia fought it off by smacking it with their entire bag of food pellets. Emma's gaze drifts from those moments over to the pictures Gia took of her with the flower.

She wanted to make things right again. She knew Gia wasn't mad at her and no one blamed anyone for the influences of the spell, but Emma still found herself picking up a picture of her and Gia with the flower. She scans it into the computer quickly and sends it off to the newspaper before she can change her mind. When it's done, she sighs softly, feeling mostly relief, with a bit of worry about how Gia will take it.

She finds out later that she didn't need to worry at all.

***

Gia enters Ernie's and glances around, spotting Emma and Troy in the corner talking quietly. They both look serious, though Emma's slightly baffled as well. As she gets up to the table, she catches the end of Troy's sentence. "-I know Gia's handling it, but it might help for him to hear it from someone else too."

"Who needs to hear what?" Gia asks, dropping down beside Emma and leaning into her shoulder.

Emma blinks at her. "Jake," she says, the edge of bafflement still there. "Troy wants to talk to him about us."

"About us?" Gia scrunches her face in confusion, looking to Troy.

Troy nods, giving her a small, warm smile. "If you guys aren't ready to be out, that's fine. I can still talk to him about respecting that you want him to back off with his crush without going into your relationship."

Gia blinks slowly. "You think Emma and I..."

"Are dating," finishes Emma. She fiddles with the charm on her bracelet, which she always does when she's a bit worried about how Gia's going to react to something.

"And you think that because?" Gia's not sure if she's offended or she should be laughing her ass off at the assumption. Not the first time a guy's had it, sure, but Troy was supposed to be different from most guys.

He blinks at them in surprise. "Because you guys act just like my Moms?"

"Oh," says Emma, blinking rapidly.

Gia feels just as surprised. She's not entirely sure how to react; she doesn't want to offend Troy, but she's also never seriously thought about her and Emma like that before. At least, she never thought Emma would consider... Troy's starting to look worried and she clears her throat quickly. "Um, maybe just talk to Jake without saying anything?" she offers. "I think I've softened up that thick head of his enough that you might break through."

"Okay," he says, smiling at her again. He glances over at the door. "And I think I see my chance. Talk to you girls later?" They both nod and he eases off his chair to go intercept Jake and Noah at the counter.

Gia glances at Emma from the corner of her eye. Emma's fiddling with her charms again, biting her lip. Gia takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I have no idea what to say here."

Emma nods emphatically. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I never thought you'd-" She cuts off abruptly, her eyes widening.

"Me? I never thought you'd-" Gia stops as the words catch up with her. "Wait," she says slowly, reaching out a hesitant hand towards Emma. "You too?"

Emma's smile blossoms slowly on her face. "You too, too?"

Ernie bustles by, wiping down a couple of tables. Gia looks around, suddenly remembering where they are. "Come on, we're not having this conversation here," she says. She grabs Emma's hand and drags her out of the cafe.

***

Emma lets Gia drag her home and they pause under a tree in the park because Gia can't stop looking back at her to grin. Emma laughs and tugs on their joined hands; Gia lets herself be tugged close and moves closer still, pressing her lips to Emma's.

The kiss is warm and gentle and makes Emma tingle all over. She decides that this is better than her best picture.

End.


End file.
